The invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting energy through combustion of fuel by means of so-called sustained imploding vortex technology in the form of a super-heated, high velocity rotating gas mass. It was discovered by applicant that when such a system is properly understood and utilized it provides a unique method of maximizing the conversion efficiency of energy from various fuels in forms of gas, liquid, powders and even in solid form. According to the invention the fuel is preheated to very high temperature so as to make it chemically and molecularly highly active to enclose the preheated fuel so that it forms an insulated ionizing energy ball, containing large numbers of free electrons. From observation on actual prototype tests, the electrons are believed to attach themselves to the activated fuel molecules, causing the fuel to behave as an ionized plasma within a combustion chamber. The plasma form of the gas greatly increases the combustion efficiency which further increases the temperature of the plasma. Diesel oil that normally burns at 1200.degree. F. in conventional systems has been measured at a combustion temperature in excess of 2400.degree. F. in a representative prototype of the invention. The flow patterns within the plasma vortex are of significant importance in the operation of the system in that they create and sustain an implosion within the combustion chamber and a heat collection chamber connected thereto. It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to maximize thermal combustion efficiency by means of imploding vortex technology.
The sustained imploding vortex mentioned above is defined as a system of stratified gas plasma wherein the heavier particles of the gas masses become progressively stratified in parallel with the outer perimeter of the vortex and the lighter particles of the gas masses become progressively stratified around the central core of the vortex. Rotating vortices of gas plasma form a gravitational gradient causing the heavier gas particles to drift to the outer perimeter and the lighter particles to the central core. It is also demonstrable that the temperature of the center of the vortex is relatively cool when compared with the temperature at its periphery. The invention utilizes all of the characteristics of the imploding vortex technology to its advantage so as to increase the combustion efficiency and to greatly reduce and/or eliminate polluting emissions commonly associated with combustion of hydrocarbon and other fuels.
The invention as disclosed can be used for heating an industrial boiler, a domestic or commercial hot water heater, or any heating system using liquid or air or other gas as a heat transfer medium. The system is also in a further development capable of generating electrical current by the known principles of Magneto Hydrodynamics.
Inventors have in the past disclosed heating systems based on the principle of forming a vortex of burning gases. As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,526 shows a cyclone furnace wherein a granular solid fuel is directed in a high velocity stream of superatmospheric pressure carrier air directed tangentially into a fluid-cooled cyclone chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,141 discloses a burner for gaseous, liquid pulverized fuel, which has a tubular burner structure of a rotationally symmetrical shape, and which has nozzles for supplying combustion air tangentially into the combustion chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,093 discloses a combustion method which can reduce the emission of NOx and smoke by means of a specific flow pattern of fuel and combustion air in the combustion chamber, and wherein secondary air is injected to create a swirling air flow.
None of the prior art, however, shows the use of applicant's concept of the so-called Imploding Plasma Vortex, wherein a vortex of burning gases is configured such that a vortex of burning gas plasma is sustained in a combustion chamber such that the vortex is "folded back" into itself, creating a double helix of burning gases at very high temperatures combined with preheating of the fuel and combustion air.
The principle of the imploding plasma vortex leads to a combustion process of very high thermal conversion efficiency and to a very complete combustion that minimizes polluting emissions.